En lo mas profundo de mi alma
by bonchi-kory
Summary: Hermione es mordida por un vampiro y esta condenada a vivir por toda la eternidad sin Harry... o eso es lo que parece. Se parece al libro Crepusculo, de Stephanie Meyer, se entiende perfectamente aunque no lo hayan leido :
1. Comienzo

Bueno… este es el primer fic que hago y espero que les guste. Antes que nada quiero aclarar un par de cosas. En este fic no murió nadie. Dumbledore y Sirius siguen vivos. Harry nunca estuvo enamorado de Ginny o viceversa.

Para los que leyeron _Crepúsculo_ o _Luna Nueva_ de _Stephanie Meyer, _les puedo decir que esta es mi versión.

Por favor déjenme muchos reviews )

"_Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenece; son todos propiedad de su autora, J.K.Rowling."_

"…_En lo más profundo de mi alma…"_

_Capítulo 1: _

Me desperté sudando. Había tenido el mismo sueño otra vez. Aquel sueño donde mi piel brillaba al contacto con la luz del sol. Donde yo atravesaba bosques a una velocidad imposible. Nunca le había prestado atención, pero comencé a preguntarme si de verdad significaría algo.

Estuve acostada en la cama durante un buen rato, hasta que una de mis compañeras de cuarto comenzó a moverse; así que me levanté y me puse un lindo conjunto muggle para ir a Hogsmeade.

Procuré bajar lentamente la escalera, intentando no caer, porque durante los últimos días se me había dado por tropezarme y bajar rodando los últimos tramos de la escalera. Todo iba bien hasta ahora, debían faltarme 10 escalones; pero no, como siempre algo tuvo que pasar. Tropecé, me estaba preparando para el golpe, pero en lugar de eso, hubo un gemido y un par de manos me sujetaron suavemente, evitando mi caída.

Aún tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero lentamente los fui abriendo y me encontré con esos ojos verde esmeralda que me miraban fijamente.

- Harry- gemí

- Hermione… mírame. ¿Estás bien? Por Merlín, casi te matas -. Dijo,

Ayudando a que me levantara.

- Si… bien -. Logré decir, aún algo así como en estado de shock -

- Ven, siéntate -. Dijo mirándome de reojo como si fuera a romperme en mil pedacitos de un momento a otro.- ¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien? ¿No quieres ir a la enfermería para…?

- Tranquilízate Harry, estoy bien. Gracias por salvarme. Pero deberías Acostumbrarte a mis caídas, son prácticamente diarias.

- Dejaran de serlo si te pasa algo realmente grave -. Susurró para si mismo, pero pude escucharlo.

- Tranquilízate Harry… no va a pasarme nada. Vamos a desayunar, debes estar hambriento-. Le di un suave beso en los labios y me paré de un salto. Rápidamente deseé no haberlo hecho porque todo se comenzó a mover peligrosamente. Por suerte duró una milésima de segundo y Harry no se dio cuenta. Me tomó la mano y juntos pasamos por el orificio del retrato; bajamos escaleras y atravesamos las grandes puertas de roble que llevaban al Gran Comedor. Cuando entramos (para nuestra sorpresa) vimos que estaba completamente vacío, no había profesores ni alumnos, nada ni nadie.

Nos sentamos enfrentados, aun de la mano y unos minutos después dos lechuzas se dirigieron a nosotros. Una traía El Profeta, mientras que Hedwig traía una carta para Harry.

Luego de un rato de silencio de estar leyendo nuestro correo, Harry rompió el silencio:

-La carta es de Remus.

- ¿Pasó algo?-. Pregunté nerviosa. Siempre que Remus mandaba una carta, era para informarnos de una desaparición, un ataque de mortífagos o una muerte.

- No te preocupes, no pasó nada-. Dijo viendo mi expresión- Por cierto… ¿Cuánto faltan para las vacaciones de navidad? – Agregó con un dejo de emoción en su rostro.

- Dentro de 5 días – respondí - ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con la carta?

- Mucho, luego te lo cuento, cuando estemos con Ron. ¿Recuerdas la cita doble que tenemos con Ron y Luna?

- Emm… si, claro que lo recuerdo -. Mentí. Lo había olvidado completamente. Le habíamos prometido a Ron que en su primera cita con Luna Lovegood estaríamos ahí.

- Será mejor que vayamos a buscar a Ron, así les cuento lo de la carta de Remus-. Se levantó, me tomó las manos y me besó por encima de la mesa. Volvimos a hacer el mismo recorrido y llegamos a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Cuando llegamos, la sala común volvía a estar repleta de gente, y entre toda la multitud vimos a Ron caminar hacia nosotros

-Hola chicos -. Nos saludó. Se lo veía muy nervioso – ¿Vamos?

- ¿A dónde? – preguntó mi novio, mirando a Ron al mismo tiempo que conteníamos la risa.

- A Hogsmeade hombre, no quiero llegar tarde a la cita con Luna.

No pudimos evitarlo, Harry y yo rompimos a reír. Ron nos miró con su expresión de falso dolor, mientras yo intentaba recuperar el aliento.

- Ron, son apenas las 11:00 de la mañana. Estoy segura de que Luna aún duerme-. Dije riendo.

- Oh… pues entonces ¿Qué les parece si bajamos a desayunar?-. Dijo algo caído.

- Lo sentimos Ron, pero acabamos de desayunar -. Esta vez fue Harry el que habló. Yo ya comenzaba a sentir pena por nuestro amigo.

- Claro… nos veremos mas tarde. Veré si encuentro a Luna -. Respondió algo más animado.- ¡Nos vemos mas tarde!

Seguimos a Ron con la vista hasta que desapareció por el retrato de la dama gorda. Harry me tomó de las manos y me sentó en el sillón, junto a él. Mientras me daba suaves besos en mi rostro, soltó un leve suspiro.

- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunté alarmada. El solo me miró con esa mirada tan penetrante que tiene.

- No…

- ¿Estás seguro? – conocía demasiado bien a Harry como para creerme eso.

- Es sobre la carta de Remus – dijo rendido al fin- Sirius, Tonks y él encontraron un Horrocruxe.

Me quedé callada. Eso era algo que no se escuchaba todos los días. Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo. Cada vez que surgía el tema de los horrocruxes, Harry se ponía muy tenso, por lo que opte hablarlo de forma lenta.

- ¿Dónde? – Intenté no sonar entusiasmada. Pero descubrí que esas cosas no se me daban muy bien

- Dumbledore los ayudó a encontrarlo. Está en una montaña al sur de Escocia. Es la montaña más alta… y al parecer no tiene nombre -. Terminó de decirlo como si lo hubiera estudiado.

Lo miré durante un instante. No se porque, pero sentí lastima por él. Cada vez que había un hecho relacionado con Voldemort, Harry se ponía tan nervioso que todo le salía mal. Al parecer desde que escuchó la profecía en el Departamento de Misterios, no ha dejado de planificar formas de destruir a Voldemort. Y como siempre, estamos Ron y yo ayudándolo.

- ¿Cuándo iremos a buscarlo?-. Dije finalmente

- ¿Disculpa? -. Dijo amablemente – dijiste… ¿iremos?

- Claro que si… ¿Qué creías? -. Ya sabía por donde venía esta conversación.

- Iré yo solo, nadie más. No voy a permitir que haya accidentes.

- Quieras o no yo iré contigo Harry, no lo podrás evitar, estamos juntos en esto-. Sabía que estaba usando las palabras correctas, así que tarde o temprano cedería.

- Por favor, Herms. Esto debo hacerlo yo solo. Sabes porque.-

- Esto no se volverá a discutir. Yo iré contigo. No voy a dejar que vayas solo.

- Está bien-. Dijo rendido. Estaba segura de que le ganaría-. Pero no olvides que Sirius y Remus vendrán con nosotros, estoy seguro de que esta tarde nos lo comunicaran.

- ¿Esta tarde?-. Pregunté sorprendida, no me habían dicho nada de que esta tarde vendrían Sirius y Remus.

- Vendrán luego de que volvamos de Hogsmeade, ya sabes, para hablar de nuestro viaje.

- Oh, claro. Y… ¿Cuándo será nuestro viaje?-. Pregunté emocionada.

- Verás-. Comenzó algo incómodo- ahora que vienen las vacaciones de navidad, Remus decía dijo que apenas terminen las clases comencemos.

-Genial-. Me puse a sacar la cuenta de cuantos días faltarían para nuestro viaje y…- ¿¡2 días!?

- Si. Y te comprenderé si no quieres ir-. Dijo esperanzado

- Eso desearías. Es tiempo suficiente para prepararnos-. Le respondí tercamente. Nada me haría cambiar de opinión.

Me sentía fatal. No me había lastimado físicamente ni nada por el estilo; lo que me dolía era que nuestros compañeros nos trataran de esa forma. Más aún nuestros compañeros de Gryffindor. Aunque en realidad, yo no tenía de que quejarme. Aquí la única persona lastimada era mi novia, Hermione.

_-Flash Back-_

Era un día de invierno perfecto. Estábamos con Ron y Luna en la plaza de Hogsmeade, participando en una guerra de nieve. Con Hermione nos ocultamos detrás de un árbol para protegernos de las bolas de nieve hechizadas que nos lanzaban; y en nuestros intentos de ocultarnos, choqué con algo y nos caímos los dos. Comenzamos a reír mientras que nos tapaba un gran manto de nieve. La besé. Estaba tan linda con el cabello lleno de nieve que no me pude resistir.

- Que desperdicio…-Exclamó una voz femenina detrás nuestro.

Ambos alzamos la vista y vimos a Romilda Vane junto a su grupo de "amigas" mirándonos despectivamente.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema Vane? – espeté secamente. Ya me había hartado de que nos dijeran miles de cosas solo por estar de novio con Hermione.

- Ella – dijo señalando a mi novia, y todas sus compañeras asintieron en coro.

- ¿Cuál es el maldito problema conmigo? – Mencionó Hermione. Tenía sus puños apretados, y miraba fijamente a los ojos a Romilda.

- No es tan difícil de descifrar. Quiero decir, el es "El Elegido" y tú solo eres una sangre sucia…

- Cállate – No soportaba que nuestros compañeros le dijeran esas cosas a MI novia. A pesar de todas las explicaciones, yo no veía nada de malo en que ella fuera hija de _muggles_; en realidad, me resultaba completamente normal.

- No soportas que la llame asi, ¿no? Pues déjame decirte que es la verdad. Y tú – dijo esta vez mirando a Hermione – prepárate, porque yo personalmente me encargaré de que te alejes de Harry-. Dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue seguida de su grupo de amigas.

- _Que extraño…- _Fue lo unico que me vino a la mente en ese momento.

_-Fin de Flash Back-_

Me di vuelta y la miré. Tenía la mirada perdida y triste. No sabía que hacer ni que decir, asi que la tomé de la mano y le sonreí. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa, aunque no tan radiante como siempre.

- ¿Estás bien, Herms?- Mencioné, rompiendo aquel incómodo silencio.

- Si… estoy bien – respondió, esta vez me brindo una de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustan – he aprendido a que esas idioteces que nos dicen no deben afectarnos en lo mas mínimo…supongo.

Me reí ante su comentario. Para mi sorpresa, ella se acercó a mi y me besó.

- Lamento interrumpir este momento, chicos. Pero tenemos que hablar de algo urgente.

Continuara…

Espero que les haya gustado…:) Voy a intentar seguirlo lo mas rápido posible… pero porfis dejen reviews -

Besos… cuidense…

Bonchi )


	2. Indicios

Perdonen la tardanza porfisss… lo iba a seguir pero no estaba feliz con lo que habia hecho, entonces esperé un poco mas y me encontré con el viaje escolar. Y bueno… intenté seguirlo lo mas rápido posible pero se me atrasaron todas las tardeas. Mil disculpas 

Gracias por todos los reviews; acá subo la segunda parte, espero que les guste )

"_Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenece; son todos propiedad de su autora, J.K.Rowling."_

"_En lo mas profundo de mi alma"_

Capitulo 2:

* * *

Hermione Pov

_- Lamento interrumpir este momento, chicos. Pero tenemos que hablar de algo urgente._

Solté a Harry de repente y me di vuelta Con la varita en la mano. Ya se que fue una reacción exagerada, pero últimamente el peligro estaba presente en cada rincón de la escuela, aun con Dumbledore presente.

- Hola, Sirius. ¿Sucedió algo malo?- Dijo Harry apresuradamente.

- No creo que sea "malo"- Respondió este algo nervioso-. Es solo que… debemos partir mañana a la mañana… si o si

Eso lo dijo tan rápido que creo que no llegué a entenderlo bien. Hasta que reaccioné. Saldríamos dentro de unas horas a buscar el Horrocrux. Eso significaba, una noche con un Harry completamente…diferente.

- ¿Po…Por qué? – Fue lo único que Harry pudo articular. Ya hasta había empezado a tartamudear.

- Dumbledore dice que mientras antes nos vayamos mejor. Ya saben… hay probabilidades de que Voldemort se entere de que hemos encontrado el Horrocrux y debemos actuar lo mas pronto posible.

- Pero… Dumbledore… ¿nos autorizó a irnos?- "Genial" pensé "Ya estoy como Harry". Estaba comenzando a decir idioteces. Ya teníamos 17 años, podíamos tener nuestras propias decisiones. Por suerte, Sirius solo se rió y continuó explicando.

- Iremos solo nosotros con Remus. Hablamos con Molly, pero no hay caso, no va a dejar que Ron vaya con nosotros. Es una pena. Nos habría sido de mucha ayuda-. Hubo un incómodo momento de silencio en el que, por lo menos yo, pensamos en Ron-. Por favor, estén listos mañana a las 4 de la mañana. Ya sé ya sé es muy temprano, pero debemos ir a La madriguera bien temprano, buscar a Remus y aparecernos en el sur de Escocia lo antes posible. Nos vemos mañana

Y sin decir más, se fue en dirección al Bosque Prohibido y desapareció.

Seguí a Harry hasta la sala común inconscientemente. En realidad tenía planeado ir a la biblioteca para buscar algo de información adicional para el viaje. Apenas llegamos, Harry subió al dormitorio de los chicos. Lo seguí. Estaba con una pequeña mochila en una mano y la varita en otra.

- No es necesario que le hagas un hechizo expansor. Mi mochila ya lo tiene. Creo que con una nos alcanzará.

- Si… supongo-. Respondió mientras dejaba la mochila y la varita a un lado.- ¿Quieres que te de ahora las cosas?

-Umm… claro-. Fui a buscar la mochila y un par de minutos después estaba de vuelta con el. Para mi sorpresa ya tenía una pequeña pila de ropa sobre la cama.

- Que rápido-. Mencioné. El solo soltó una carcajada.- Oye, Harry. Voy a la biblioteca a buscar algo de información que nos sirva… Por si las dudas.

- ¡Hermione! Iremos con un profesor experto de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y por si fuera poco, las únicas dos personas que van con nosotros son adultos y pertenecen a la Orden del Fénix.

- Está bien, está bien. Solo iré un ratito. Mira si por cualquier problema nos separamos y no tenemos ni idea de lo que nos rodea-. Nada mejor que un buen argumento para contradecir a Harry.

- Está bien. Pero vuelve dentro de un rato. Tenemos que acostarnos temprano si mañana tenemos que estar en la madriguera en la madrugada-. Me dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y comenzó a guardar su ropa en la mochila.

Caminé hasta la biblioteca unos 5 minutos. Me puse a buscar entre una estantería que nunca antes había investigado. Encontré un libro muy raro, tenía una tapa oscura e irradiaba una luz blanca. Me senté y lo abrí.

-Vampiros-. Murmuré. Siempre me había llamado la atención eso de vivir para siempre y alimentarse de sangre.

Comencé a leer el texto de la transformación de un vampiro, era realmente apasionante.

_[… La transformación de un vampiro consta de tres días, en los cuales los músculos se desarrollan, la sangre es invadida por la ponzoña […, se agudizan los sentidos y el corazón se detiene […. Los vampiros, son conocidos por alimentarse de sangre para subsistir; pero pueden ingerir alimentos comunes sin sufrir daños. _

_Según la mayoría de las leyendas, los vampiros se convierten en cenizas al estar en contacto con el sol o el ajo y solo duermen de noche; aunque un antiguo vampiro Escocés informó que los vampiros no duermen, ni se convierten en cenizas al contacto con el sol o el ajo; por lo que se fue comprobado que nuestra antigua información eran solo mitos […. _

Interesante. Tomé un pergamino y lo copie todo. Luego guardé el libro en la estantería y me fui a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Cuando llegué fui directamente a la habitación de Harry. Lo encontré durmiendo. Tomé la mochila que había dejado a los pies de la cama y me fui. Guardé todas las cosas que necesitaríamos además de mi ropa y me fui a dormir-

* * *

-Acércate Harry-. Me dijo una voz desde las sombras. Le hice caso. A pesar de que movía mis pies, nada ocurría. Poco a poco una luz comenzó a salir de esa figura que me hablaba, y comprendí que estaba oculto por una gran túnica que le ocultaba el rostro. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que el se acercó a mi.

- ¿Quién eres?-. Pregunté, tenía que saber quien era, había algo importante detrás de todo esto. Lo presentía.

- Tu fin se acerca-.Mencionó. Al parecer no había escuchado mi pregunta.- Adiós a esa maldita profecía. Después de tanto tiempo, solo quedaré yo-. Dicho esto se desvaneció, dejando el aire impregnado de miles de motitas de luz.

Intenté caminar y esta vez mis pies se desplazaron por aquel "bosque encantado". Vi mi rostro reflejado en las negras aguas de un río. Pero algo no estaba bien, mi rostro comenzó a cambiar, mis ojos se convertían en unas pequeñas rendijas, mi piel perdía su color. Todo mi cuerpo cambiaba… y se parecía mas al de ÉL. Su risa retumbaba en mi cabeza y mil susurros decían mi nombre. _Harry._ Una fuerza desconocida me empujo al fondo de esas aguas negras. No podía respirar… ni escapar. ¡_Harry! _De repente, todo lo que me rodeaba desaparecio, y volví a encontrarme en el mismo lugar que antes. Él me miraba desde las sombras mientras reía a carcajadas. _Harry… _Luego comprendí porque Voldemort se reía. Junto a mi había una figura; nunca la había visto antes, pero sentía que la conocía. Los dos se reían de mí… de cómo yo estaba muriendo… de cómo me desprendía de la vida… _¡HARYY!_

Abrí los ojos. La luz casi me cegaba. Me incorporé de un salto y la vi. Ella estaba ahí. Conmigo.

- Hasta que te despertaste. Se nos hace tarde. Cámbiate rápido y vamos a desayunar. En cualquier momento nos vendrán a buscar-. Dijo Hermione apresuradamente yéndose hacia las escaleras.

-¡No te caigas!-. Alcancé a gritarle.

Me cambié lo más rápido que pude, y bajé a desayunar. Ella ya me estaba esperando en el Gran Comedor con una taza de café en una mano y el diario "El Profeta" en la otra.

- Buenos días-. Le dije dándole un beso.

- Hola-. Dijo ella respondiendo a mi saludo-. ¿Estás listo?

- Creo…

- Será mejor que te apures Harry, Dumbledore dijo que en cualquier momento ellos estarían aquí.

- Está bien, está bien-. Desayuné lo más rápido que pude y juntos nos fuimos a dar un paseo a las orillas del Lago. Nos esperaba un largo día.

* * *

Hermione Pov.

Todo había transcurrido bien. Habíamos llegado a la madriguera con tiempo de sobra y nos estábamos preparando para aparecernos en Escocia dentro de cinco interminables minutos.

- Bueno chicos, creo que es el momento-. Anunció Sirius guardando una capa de invisibilidad en mi mochila.

- Sigo sin entender porque tuvimos que esperar tanto-. Dijo Sirius en un graciosísimo tono infantil.

Fuimos los cuatro acompañados por Molly al jardín trasero. Tomé a Harry por el brazo porque el no quería aparecerse. En realidad… aún no había sacado su licencia, pero que va.

Intenté concentrarme en las tres D… _destino_…_desición… desenvoltura… _Gire sobre mi misma con Harry del brazo y lo único que alcancé a ver, fue a Molly sonriéndonos con expresión preocupada.

* * *

Continuara…

Me emocioné con este capitulo, ojala les guste. Voy a poner el tercer capitulo si llego a los 12 reviews. Eso me dijo una amiga que haga si quería conseguir más reviews xD.

Adio0os Beso0os a todos… ¡¡Gracias x los comentarios!!

Bonchi


	3. Caminos Separados

Aquí sigo el fic. Gracias por todos los reviews:) Espero que esta parte del fic les guste. Solo les pido un favor. Si ven que hay algún error con la trama por favor díganmelo que lo voy a corregir lo mas rápido que pueda. Mil disculpas otra vez por no haberlo seguido antes. En serio… perdón.

"_Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenece; son todos propiedad de su autora, J.K.Rowling."_

"_En lo mas profundo de mi alma"_

_Capitulo 3: Caminos separados_

_Intenté concentrarme en las tres D… __destino__…__desición… desenvoltura… __Gire sobre mi misma con Harry del brazo y lo único que alcancé a ver, fue a Molly sonriéndonos con expresión preocupada mirándonos desde el jardín. _

* * *

Hermione's pov.

Aparecimos en un pequeño valle, que comenzaba con un oscuro arroyo y terminaba donde comenzaba un inmenso bosque. Detrás de aquel bosque, se alzaba una gigantesca montaña recubierta de lo que parecía una gruesa capa de nieve y hielo.

- ¿Por qué no nos aparecimos más cerca?-. Preguntó Harry recorriendo el lugar con la vista.

- Me sorprendes, Harry-. Replicó Sirius riendo mientras buscaba algo de su mochila.- Es obvio que hay sortilegios que protegen el lugar¿No crees?

- Oh-. Dijo Harry antes de bajar la cabeza y ponerse rojo como un tomate.

Caminamos un buen rato, atravesando el valle, hasta que llegamos al límite del bosque. Miré al cielo. Se estaba tiñendo de un gris, como el de las películas de terror. Había unas pequeñas nubes que se acercaban a la luna dando un toque sombrío. Rápidamente extrañé los anocheceres en Hogwarts. Estos definitivamente no me agradaban. Daba la impresión de que algo malo iba a pasar. Remus se detuvo de golpe, al igual que Sirius. Y yo, como una completa idiota, choqué con él y caí al suelo. Harry se dio vuelta y, entre risas, me tendió su mano para ayudarme.

-Nos detendremos aquí-. Dijo Remus comenzando a agitar su varita en un circulo alrededor nuestro.- En cualquier momento anochecerá y es completamente arriesgado salir de noche.

- ¿Hay muchas bestias peligrosas allí?-. Pregunté solo por curiosidad.

- Si, las hay. Son pocas, pero no por eso menos peligrosas-. Dijo Sirius.- En este mismísimo bosque hubo ataques de arpías, encuentros con banshees y hombres lobo, e incluso hubo muertes causadas por vampiros. Asi que debemos ir con mucho, mucho cuidado. No debemos separarnos por nada.

Pasamos un buen rato acomodando las cosas. En ese momento pensé… que era una completa pérdida de tiempo haber venido en este momento, mientras que ahora podríamos estar en nuestras camas. En realidad, podríamos haber venido cuando amaneciera, no cuando oscureciera. Era medio… irónico. Al parecer Sirius y Remus querían pasar el tiempo.

* * *

Harry's Pov

Sirius nos mostró un par de mapas de la zona, y nos dio uno a cada uno. Por si las dudas. A su vez, Remus nos enseñó como defendernos de cada una de las bestias de la zona. Luego de toda esta "clase" aparte de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que por cierto duró casi todo lo que quedaba de la noche, nos fuimos a dar una siesta nocturna.,_Que ironía_, para poder tener energía para el día siguiente.

Nos levantamos a las ocho de la mañana con el primer rayo de sol alumbrándonos por el techo de la carpa. Desayunamos algo que ni siquiera pude identificar por la misteriosa ola de sueño que me invadía.

- Tengo sueño-. Dijo Hermione rompiendo el silencio.- ¿Por qué tengo sueño?

Ahí lo tienen. Ahí tienen la muestra de que las personas más inteligentes dicen idioteces cuando tienen sueño.

- No se -. Dijo Sirius refregándose los ojos con las manos.- Pero no eres la única.

- Tal vez sea algun encantamiento del lugar-. Propuso Remus conteniendo un bostezo.- Ya saben, una protección.

- Claro…-. Respondí automáticamente. Estaba desesperado por ir en busca del Horrocruxe.- ¿Cuándo saldremos?

- Dentro de…-. Mencionó Sirius mirando de reojo a Remus.

- …Ya mismo.

El corazón me dio un vuelco. Vi como los demás agarraban sus cosas para irnos, asi que los imité y juntos nos internamos en el bosque.

* * *

Hermione's Pov.

Espere a que Harry agarrara su bolso para darle la mano e internarnos en el bosque. Fue realmente maravilloso. Era como si hubiera una línea que dividiera el día de la noche, a pesar de que el sol aun se alzaba sobre la montaña. Los árboles crecían a cientos de metros sobre nosotros. Supuse que no eran árboles normales, pues los árboles no crecen tanto. Se escuchaban miles de ruidos; desde el susurro de las hojas, hasta los aullidos de algunos animales. Caminamos un buen rato, cortando malezas, atravesando arroyos y trepando árboles, hasta que llegamos a un sitio con un árbol especialmente grande en el centro. Sus ramas se elevaban hasta cada extremo del claro, sin dejar que entre la luz y sus raíces se levantaban, despegándose de la tierra. De repente, entre medio del silencio, se escucho un fuerte siseo, muy cercano a nosotros. Automáticamente, todos levantamos nuestras varitas, iluminando la zona.

- No se muevan -. Exclamo Remus detrás mió.

Estuvimos unos segundos asi, hasta que se escucho un alarido justo sobre nosotros. Lo único que pude ver, fueron dos alas extremadamente largas que pasaron sobre nosotros.

- ¡Por aquí! -. Exclamó Sirius en voz baja, conduciéndonos por entre los árboles y las lianas. Pasados unos minutos, se escucho otro alarido y un batir de alas cerca nuestro… por lo que todos comenzamos a correr.

Pasamos un buen rato corriendo detrás de Remus, el era quien cortaba las ramas y la vegetación que estaba en frente, hasta que nos detuvimos. Todo pareció mas tranquilo, asi que pudimos relajarnos un rato. Levanté mis brazos para acomodar mi cabello y un par de garras me agarraron por la cintura, remontando vuelo. Escuché como todos debajo mios gritaban mientras yo intentaba safarme con todas mis fuerzas. En el momento que iba a lanzar un hechizo a la bestia, tres luces rojas impactaron sobre ella. Me soltó… y caímos. Cuando estábamos al nivel de los árboles, logre caer pesadamente sobre una gruesa rama. Bajé y vi a una arpía inconsciente en el suelo, muy cerca mio. Me apresuré a alejarme de ella por si en cualquier momento despertaba. No había nada fuera de lo común a mí alrededor. Solo me podía guiar por la montaña, nuestro destino. Asi que comencé a caminar.

* * *

Kasumi: Muchas gracias por animarme a subir el fic. Ya se que no los subo a tiempo a los capítulos, es que tengo que estudiar mucho y no tengo tiempo. Pero ahora que se vienen las vacas seguro que lo voy a subir mas seguido. Te quiero mucho amiga!!

Thomas James Strokes: yo también se donde vivís XD

Rose08: Yo leí Crepúsculo y Luna Nueva… cuando vaya a buenos aires voy a comprarme Eclipse. Que emoción!! T-T no puedo esperar. Muchas gracias por comentar mi fic 

W.K.Malfoy: Gracias ). Yo también quiero llegar a esa parte!! XD. Escribí como cinco versiones de lo que va a pasar antes de escribir el fic. De ahí la idea. Yo kiero que se parezca a Edward Cullen, a pesar de que no tengo idea de cómo seria en la realidad. Yo siempre me lo imagino con pelo negro y ojos claros, aunque en el libro dice que es rubio ¬¬.

Camislafann: Espero que te guste y muchas gracias por tu review 

Luckycharms2812: Intentare actualizar mas rápido la próxima vez. Beso0o0os!! Cuídate )

Leo: En realidad… no se parece en mucho, solo me surgió que uno de los dos podría ser convertido en vampiro gracias a Crepúsculo. Pero en los siguientes capítulos se parecerá mas. Gracias )

Bella Swan: Graciaaaass!!! Nos seguimos "viendo" XD. Jaja. Beso0s. Cuidate muxo.

Gaby Potter28: Yo también te agregue a Favoritos. Gracias!! Beso0o0sssss

* * *

Beso0o0os

Cuídense

Bonchi )


	4. Un casi primer encuentro

Muchas gracias por los reviews. Creo que esta vez voy a actualizar más rápido XD. Gracias por apoyarme!!.

"_Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenece; son todos propiedad de su autora, J.K.Rowling."_

"_En lo mas profundo de mi alma"_

_Capitulo 4: Un casi primer encuentro_

_Bajé y vi a una arpía inconsciente en el suelo, muy cerca mio. Me apresuré a alejarme de ella por si en cualquier momento despertaba. No había nada fuera de lo común a mí alrededor. Solo me podía guiar por la montaña, nuestro destino. Asi que comencé a caminar._

HARRY'S POV.

Nos detuvimos un momento, parecía que el peligro se había ido. Remus dejo de cortar ramas y Hermione se comenzó a peinar. En el momento en que levantó los brazos algo con garras y alas la sujeto por la cintura. El terror me invadió al ver a Hermione elevándose por los aires. Escuche que Remus dijo velozmente a mis espaldas "A la cuenta de tres lanzamos rayos aturdidores. Uno, levanté mi varita. Dos, ubique al blanco, sin disparar a Hermione. Tres. Un largo rayo rojo salio de mi varita, junto con otros tres, y golpeo a la bestia. En ese mismo instante quise salir corriendo para ayudar a Hermione, pero Sirius me detuvo.

- No debemos separarnos. Ella la sabe en donde debemos encontrarnos.

- ¿Estas diciendo que debo dejarla allí? ¿Y si esta herida? ¿Y si necesita ayuda?-. ¿¡Que demonios le pasaba a Sirius!?- Necesitamos saber si esta bien.

- Si prestas más atención, veras que es lo que acaba de pasar.

Me di vuelta y vi como una gigantesca nutria plateada se alejaba a toda prisa de nosotros. Me abalancé sobre Remus.

-¿Qué dijo?

- Tranquilo. Está todo bien. Acaba de decir que para no perder tiempo nos en el claro que esta en el mapa. No esta lejos. Tan solo serán 10 kilómetros y…

- No… claro que no es lejos-. Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. ¿Por qué demonios no salíamos ya y problema acabado?

- Pongámonos en marcha-. Intervino Sirius dándose cuenta de mi estado de ánimo.

HERMIONE'S POV.

Apenas di unos metros, supe que debía advertir a los otros de que todo estaba bien. No podíamos perder más tiempo encontrándonos, por lo que envié un Patronus a Remus diciéndole que todo estaba bien y que podíamos encontrarnos donde comenzaba la montaña. No parecía muy lejos. Tan solo un par de kilómetros, creo. Aferré la varita y seguí caminando. Pendiente de cada sonido que ocurría a mí alrededor.

Ya llevaba más de media hora caminando, hasta que escuche una risa que reboto por todo el bosque.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?

No hubo respuesta. Levanté mi varita y comencé a girar lentamente, para tener una vista completa. Aquella risa otra vez.

- Demonios-. Dije cuando vi en frente mio. Había un hipogrifo muerto, con dos hilitos de sangre en el largo cuello con plumas. Me aproxime lentamente a él y vi marcas que ningún animal, ni siquiera una arpía, podrían haber hecho. La bestia estaba seca, por asi decir. No había nada de sangre en el suelo ni en los alrededores. Solo estaba ahí en el suelo, como si nada. El terror me invadió. Parecía que el animal había sido asesinando por otra "cosa", no una arpía o alguna otra bestia de la zona. Detrás de mi escuche esa risa otra vez y el crujir de una rama. Luego, pasos.

- ¿Harry?- Supuse que sería el y me estaría jugando una broma. No, no sería capaz de hacer una de sus bromas pesadas en este momento. La varita en mi mano comenzó a temblar con tanta fuerza que parecía que la estuviera agitando por mis propios medios-. ¿Quién anda ahí?

Me di vuelta. No vi a nadie, pero escuche una carcajada sobre mí. Comencé a correr con todas mis fuerzas hacia la montaña. Si tenía suerte y me apresuraba podría llegar a un punto donde se vea el cielo y pueda enviar una señal de ayuda. Aquí seria peligroso detenerme.

Corría tanto y tan rápido que las piernas comenzaban a flaquearme. De repente, me vino a la mente una imagen que venía vagando sobre mi mente durante un tiempo. _Aquel sueño donde yo atravesaba bosques a una velocidad imposible. _Pero no, no era ese. Allí yo iba tan rápido que las hojas se desprendían de los árboles a mi paso.

No podía correr más. Llegue a tal punto que mis piernas perdieron fuerzas y caí al suelo. Me levanté y me senté a tomar un poco de agua. El terror estaba ganándole a mi mente. La desesperación me invadía. Necesitaba estar con Harry.

-Ojala este bien-. Pensé.

Estuve un rato recuperando fuerzas, hasta que decidí que ya era suficiente. Me levante y continué corriendo. No quería pasar la noche en el bosque. No sola.

Continuara!!

Perdón que lo haya hecho cortito!! Es que me tomaron una prueba de mates… No se que me paso!! En clase me salía todo bien… no tenia ninguna duda y estaba todo perfecto. Pero en la prueba me bloquee y bueno… pude hacer solo cuatro de cinco puntos. Estoy segura que desaprobé porque uno no me dio bien (a mi me dio diferente que a todas las demás), y en el otro punto, un problema, lo hice gráficamente, y me dio bien!! Pero el Prof. no me lo va a tomar porque lo hice gráficamente y tenía que hacerlo analíticamente. Y por culpa de esa prueba tengo que estudiar to0o0da la última hermosa semana de clases para rendir la maldita prueba de matemática ¬¬.

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!! ESTA VEZ QUIERO MAS REVIEWS!! SINO NO LO CONTINUO… (BUE QUE NO ERA CAPRICHOSA XDXD)

Beso0o0o0oss

Cuídense

Lkmmmmmmm

Bonchi -


	5. Edward

Hello )

Ya se, deben pensar que soy una irresponsable que no cumple nada de lo que dice y que siempre tiene una excusa para decir porque nunca sube el nuevo capitulo. Se que tienen razón. Por lo que ahora les vengo con una nueva excusa XD. Estuve de viaje con mis papas en la casa de mis tíos. Ya tenia casi todo el capitulo terminado, asi que no quería volver a escribir otro porque este me había gustado mucho (perdón.

"_Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenece; son todos propiedad de su autora, J.K.Rowling. Tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Crepúsculo, todos son propiedad de su creadora Stephanie Meyer". _

"_En lo mas profundo de mi alma"_

_Capitulo 5: Edward_

_Estuve un rato recuperando fuerzas, hasta que decidí que ya era suficiente. Me levante y continué corriendo. No quería pasar la noche en el bosque. No sola. _

HARRY'S POV

- ¿Por qué no trajimos escobas?-. Dijo Sirius.- Habríamos llegado mucho más rápido.

- Cállate Sirius, quiero escuchar-. Susurré.

Me había parecido escuchar romperse unas ramas. Tal vez era producto de mi imaginación… tal vez no lo era. Me di vuelta y vi que Sirius me miraba con una ceja levantada.

- No es nada… solo me pareció escuchar algo.

Dicho esto continuamos caminando. Estaba comenzando a oscurecer.

HERMIONE'S POV.

Había cumplido mi objetivo; había llegado al claro antes de que anochezca. Saqué de mi "mochila mágica" la bolsa de dormir y prendí una pequeña fogata. No iba a dormir… o eso creía hasta que me quede dormida inconscientemente.

_-Yo te cuidaré… tan solo duerme-._

Ya se, debo estar loca; pero me pareció haber escuchado a un hombre decir eso antes de dormirme.

No recuerdo cuanto dormí, pero cuando abrí lentamente mis ojos, vi a un hombre sentada junto a mí mirándome con unos ojos del color del oro liquido. Tomé mi varita y antes de que le hubiera enviar algun maleficio desapareció dejando tras si un curioso aroma.

- M. Bueno…ya saben que significa.

Junté todas mis cosas y volví a mi ruta. No sabía que hora era, pero supuse que no era muy tarde ya que el sol acababa de salir, pero este lugar estaba engañándome… cada vez más. De repente me puse a pensar algo "_Yo te cuidaré… tan solo duerme" _¿Lo había dicho "él"? Intenté recordar lo poco que había visto de el. Pelo rubio, tez muy blanca y ojos dorados. En resumen, lo poco que observé de el bastaba para darse cuenta de que era alguien perfecto.

En mi mente repasaba todos los seres mágicos con apariencia humana; Arpías, banshees, Vampiros, Hadas… Allí estaba mi respuesta. _Vampiro._ Todo coincidía. Piel blanca, ojos color oro y una perfección increíble.

Deje de caminar y comencé a correr, si había un vampiro cerca de mí debería apresurarme a reunirme con los otros.

- Hola Hermione.- Dijo una voz seductora a mis espaldas. Lo apunté con la varita, aun sabiendo que no hay hechizo alguno para herir a un vampiro.- Tranquila, no quiero lastimarte.

- Claro, c-como si dijeras eso en s-serio-. Me temblaba la mano y al parecer también la voz.

- Por favor, no tengas miedo. Solo he visto que has estado tanto tiempo sola que necesitarías compañía. Puedes confiar en mí, no te haré daño. No me alimento de humanos, soy vegetariano.

- ¿Disculpa?-. ¿Vegetariano? Que excusa más patética.

- Me alimento de la sangre de animales.

- Oh. Bueno, gracias por querer acompañarme, pero prefiero viajar sola.- Sinceramente, tenia miedo de que me ataque… aunque no me vendría mal algo de compañía, preferentemente humana.

- Te acompañaré-. Mencionó con una sonrisa que mostraba sus perfectos dientes blancos.- Mi nombre es Edward.

- Genial.- Le respondí sarcásticamente-. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo eres un vampiro?

- Hace diez años. Mi familia y yo nos vimos afectados por una epidemia de una enfermedad. Estuve al borde de la muerte, pero Carlisle me salvó.

- ¿Carlisle?

- Oh. Es un vampiro, por supuesto. Tiene alrededor de 400 años… estudio medicina. Es algo completamente irónico para un vampiro ya que…

- Espera un momento. Me dijiste que eras vampiro hace… ¿…?

- Diez años-. Respondió súper complacido de si mismo.

Lo miré con una expresión de terror en el rostro. Si tenía tan pocos años como vampiro, seguramente aun no sabía controlar completamente su sed. Y seguramente esto era un truco para alimentarse de mi sangre. Pero no preferí no decir nada a que se alejara de mí. Mantén a tus amigos cerca, y más aun a tus enemigos.

Edward se rió entre dientes.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-. Gruñí

- Lo mas curioso de ser un vampiro, es que algunos de nosotros tenemos poderes…

-¿Y eso es lo que tanta gracia te causa?

- … Por ejemplo, yo-. Continúo como si no me hubiera escuchado-. Puedo saber lo que están pensando las personas que están a mí alrededor.

Me sonroje violentamente. Genial. El había sabido todo lo que yo estaba pensando. ¡Bravo Hermione!

- No te preocupes. Tienes razón al no confiar en mí. Apenas me conoces. Aunque me gustaría que sepas que no voy a lastimarte.

Le sonreí. De alguna forma sabía que eso no era mentira. Aunque de todas formas no baje la guardia.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-. Edward asintió alegremente con la cabeza mientras caminábamos-. Umm… ¿Por qué no estas con Carlisle si fue el quien te salvó la vida?

Edward me miró al mismo tiempo que tomaba aire para hablar.

- Al principio, cuando Carlisle me transformó, estaba convencido de que era un monstruo y de alguna forma estaba furioso con el por haberme convertido en lo que soy ahora. Estuve muy poco tiempo con el, tan solo unos meses, los que requerí para controlar un poco mi sed y conocer la historia completa de lo que soy ahora. Pero ya me di cuenta que es mi naturaleza y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Salvo no alimentarme de sangre humana. Es lo que hago-. Sonrió alegremente.

- Oh. Genial. Y umm… ¿No vas a volver con Carlisle ahora que…?bueno, tu sabes.

- Oh, claro que si. Ya volví. Pero es que… cuando los deje, vine aquí. Y este lugar me fascina por dos cosas. Uno: casi nunca hay humanos. Dos: hay muchas bestias de las que me alimento. Bueno, además es un lugar precioso.

Yo no creía que era precioso. Creía que era espantoso para vivir. Tal vez no era asi para un vampiro. Quien sabe. Nunca lo sabré.

Seguimos caminando durante horas, me hizo compañía aun hasta cuando me detuve a "almorzar" un sándwich. Aun no bajaba la guardia, pero estaba casi segura de que podía confiar en Edward Cullen.

Gracias a todos, en especial a Kasu porque ella siempre me ayuda a seguir mi fic

Beso0os

Cuídense

Bonchi )


	6. Primer dia

Holitaaas:

Este capitulo estaba junto con el capitulo 5 ("Edward") y juntos formaban como 2000 palabras, pero antes quería presentar de alguna forma a Edward Cullen antes de todo. Quería mostrarlo un poco más infantil porque siempre lo imaginé asi jaja.

"_Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenece; son todos propiedad de su autora, J.K.Rowling. Tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Crepúsculo, todos son propiedad de su creadora Stephanie Meyer". _

"_En lo mas profundo de mi alma"_

_Capitulo 6: Primer día

* * *

_

HERMIONE'S POV

_Seguimos caminando durante horas, me hizo compañía aun hasta cuando me detuve a "almorzar" un sándwich. Aun no bajaba la guardia, pero estaba casi segura de que podía confiar en Edward Cullen. _

- ¿Puedo hacerte mi anteúltima pregunta Edward?-. Pobrecito. Estuvo respondiendo todas mis preguntas durante horas.

- ¿Anteúltima? Pues, es un alivio saber que son solo dos preguntas más las que tengo que responder-. Dijo entre carcajadas-. Adelante, pregunta Hermione.

- ¿Cómo es que algunos vampiros tienen poderes y otros no?-. Esa pregunta estaba torturándome.

- Lamento que te sigas torturando. No se porque pasan esas cosas. Seguro que Carlisle lo sabe. Algun día podemos ir con Harry a preguntárselo. ¿Qué te parece?

- Umm. Yo… yo nunca mencioné nada sobre…

Pero desgraciadamente no pude terminar la frase. Me tropecé con la raíz de un árbol y Edward me sujeto, pero no pudo evitar que mi pierna se lastimara un poco. No era nada. Solo una pequeña gota de sangre, pero nada más. Apenas di un paso para continuar tuve a Edward sobre mí. Pude mirar sus ojos desde muy cerca, ahora estaban de un color negro opaco. Todo ocurrió a una velocidad inalcanzable para un humano. Sentí una puntada de dolor entre mi clavícula y mi cuello. Algo me quemaba por dentro. Grité. En el momento en que lo hice, Edward levantó la cabeza como en una especie de trance. Lo miré con ojos suplicantes y eso hizo que volviera en si.

- O no. O no. ¿Que demonios he hecho? Hermione, por favor, dime algo-. Parecía que en cualquier momento Edward iba a explotar. Estaba segura de que no lo había hecho a propósito, o eso creí yo-. Vamos… dime algo. Lo que sea.

Parecía desesperado. Asi que pestañee y tome aire para intentar decirle algo… pero lo único que salio de mis cuerdas vocales fue un grito desgarrador que rompió el silencio de la tarde. Edward me agarró y comenzó a correr por el bosque conmigo en brazos. Cerré los ojos intentando no ver lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. El dolor era cada vez mas intenso… y lo único que recuerdo fue que caí inconsciente en los brazos de Edward.

- Carla… ¿Será una de las nuestras?-. Escuché una voz lejana que identifiqué como la de Edward. La quemazón dentro de mi cuerpo había parado… por suerte.

- Me temo que si… No te preocupes, cariño. Todo va a estar bien-. Ahora una voz dulce y cálida llegó a mis oídos. Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con Edward sentado en el suelo y yo en sus brazos.

- Edward-. Logré decir débilmente-. ¿Qué está pasando?

- Lo siento tanto-. Sentí dentro mío que estaba arrepentido. Aunque aún no podía entender que estaba pasando-. Hermione… tu…yo… lo siento.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Una especie de lamparita se prendió en mi interior. La pequeña gota de sangre, un dolor punzante en mi cuello y dolor… Edward me había mordido y estaba apunto de ser como él. Empecé a respirar profundamente intentando calmarme, pero sentía como si no lo estuviera haciendo. Me dolía el pecho y sentía que la cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Me faltaba el oxígeno. Me retorcí en los brazos de Edward de la desesperación. Carla se arrodilló, me tomo el rostro suavemente entre sus manos y susurró _"Todo va a estar bien, nosotros te cuidaremos"_

-No te preocupes por Harry. De eso me ocupo yo.

Carla me sujeto con sus brazos mientras las dos veíamos desaparecer la silueta de Edward entre los árboles.

- ¿Qué s-sucede?-. Pregunté a Carla con el poco aire que quedaba en mi cuerpo.

- Hermione-. Respondió en susurros. Me hablo con el amor que solo una madre puede dar-. Serás una de las nuestras, cariño. No te preocupes por nada. Nosotros nos ocuparemos. Tu solo tranquilízate, Edward y yo estamos aquí para todo lo que necesites.

De repente entendí, o mejor dicho, sentí lo que Carla quería decirme. Y la mejor idea que tuve, fue expresarlo a gritos.

* * *

HARRY'S POV

Nos habíamos detenido un momento. Nos habíamos encontrado con un "pequeño" obstáculo que no podríamos cruzar fácilmente. Había un árbol caído y… No, no es solo eso, si lo fuera ya lo habríamos cruzado. Es solo que sobre ese gigantesco árbol, había un nido. Con miles de huevos gigantes en su interior. ¿Saben que había sobre ese nido cuidando los huevos? Pues, nada más ni nada menos que un dragón Hocicorto Sueco hembra.

- Oh… ¡que bien! Ahora solo falta que nos queme el pelo para que nuestro viaje este completo-. Susurró Sirius apoyándose en un árbol-. ¿Estás preocupado por no poder derrotar a la bestia Harry?

- No es eso. Tengo el presentimiento de que no estamos solos.

- Todos lo tenemos Harry. No es una nueva noticia-. Pregunta¿Los bosques ponían de mal humor a Sirius¿O acaso eran los dragones?

- No es ESA sensación que sentimos al entrar al bosque. Es algo… como si una persona o alguien humano estuviese con nosotros.

- ¿Te refieres a mí?-. Dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Me di vuelta y me encontré con un muchacho de mas o menos mi edad. Era alto, su cabello rubio caía sobre sus ojos dorados. Pero lo que más me llamo la atención, era que su piel era completamente blanca.

- ¿Qué quieres?-. Preguntó Lupin. Ya sabíamos lo que era. Un adorable vampiro. Sirius tenía razón. ¿Qué otra cosa podía pasar en este viaje?

- No vengo a lastimarlos. Tan solo quiero decirles que… yo se donde está Hermione.

- No me digas que…-. Tan solo de pensar que Hermione había sido mordida por un vampiro me llenaba de tanta furia que logre apretar mi puño con tanta fuerza hasta que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos.

- Fue un accidente. Estaba haciéndole compañía, se cayó y se lastimo un poco el pie. No pude resistir el olor a su sangre y antes de que pudiera huir o hacer algo ya la había mordido-. Dijo eso a una velocidad sorprendente. Sus ojos mostraban desesperación y dolor. No llegué a entenderle bien.

- L-la mordiste-. Repetí asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza. Hasta yo sabía que asi era, pero no lo quería creer.

El vampiro golpeó con su puño un árbol, el cual cayó sobre otro, y otro y otro. Provocaron tal estruendo que pensamos que iba a despertar al dragón. Pero este siguió en la misma posición de siempre. Comencé a dudar si de verdad estaba durmiendo o si estaba muerto.

- ¡Ya lo se! Es mi amiga y…

- ¿Disculpa?-.Estaba explotando. Nadie iba a impedir que yo me descargara con este maldito vampiro-. ¿Tú amiga¿Qué estabas haciendo con ella en el bosque?

- Estaba sola, necesitaba compañía. Bueno, me crucé con ella y la acompañé. Hasta que tropezó, y su pierna sangraron-. Volvió a decir eso a una velocidad alarmante. Apenas le entendía lo que quería decir.

Lejos, en alguna parte del bosque escuché un grito desgarrador. Me hizo recordar a cuando Hermione fue torturada por un mortífago para averiguar mi paradero. Aunque… esa ERA Hermione. Estuve a punto de lanzarme contra el vampiro, a pesar de no tener oportunidad contra el, pero Sirius me agarró por detrás.

- Dinos cual es tu nombre-. Exigió Lupin aun sobresaltado por los gritos del bosque.

- Edward. Edward Cullen. Los puedo llevar con Hermione pero… se esta transformando, será peligroso.

- No importa. Solo llévanos con ella-. Dijo apresuradamente Sirius.

Todos seguimos al vampiro que nos dirigió entre árboles y vegetación hasta llegar a un árbol gigante. A cinco metros del árbol, había una cascada con una pequeña laguna. Apoyada en el árbol, había una mujer hermosa. Su pelo castaño caía sobre su piel blanca. No pude ver su estatura pues estaba junto a otra muchacha que se retorcía y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. Ella era Hermione. Mi Hermione. Estaba sufriendo, y yo no podía hacer nada para ayudarla. Intenté acercarme cautelosamente, pero Edward me tomo suavemente por el brazo.

- Es muy peligroso que te acerques. Sus músculos se están desarrollando y podría matarte con el primer movimiento que haga.

Me obligaron a quedarme sentado, con lágrimas en los ojos, intentando no escuchar como la persona que mas amaba en este mundo moría de sufrimiento. Como la persona a la que yo mas amaba abría paso a su nueva vida.

* * *

HERMIONE'S POV.

El dolor era cada vez peor. Sentía como si estuvieran quemando todo mi cuerpo por dentro. Mis músculos temblaban involuntariamente. Se contraían y descontarían. En un momento comencé a tener nauseas. Y llegaron hasta tal punto que vomité junto a la raíz del árbol donde estaba.

Ahora el dolor se extendía por mi rostro. Me dolía la cabeza a montones, sentía que estaba a punto de reventar. Cerré los ojos con toda la fuerza que fui posible y percibí que alguien me levantaba en brazos y comenzaba a caminar. Unos segundos después sentí algo húmedo en mi piel que me dolió como si un millón de agujas se estuvieran clavando en mi piel. Fue horrible. Desesperante. Doloroso. Abrí lentamente mis ojos y vi como Carla me sonreía ampliamente mientras el agua de una cascada caía sobre nosotras dos. Le sonreí. Intenté decirle "gracias", pero nuevamente lo único que salió de mi fue un gemido y un grito atemorizador.

Continuara…

* * *

Me emocioné un poco con este capitulo. En el próximo quiero describir con mayor precisión la transformación de Hermione. Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo anterior y ojala les guste este.

Quiero darles las gracias a todos por sus reviews y su buena onda

Muchos beso0os gigantess

Los kiero mucho 

Bonchi


	7. Segundo dia

Hello:

Jeje, son las 11 de la mañana y yo escribiendo el fic. Es que tenía algunas ideas en la cabeza y no podía dejarlas pasar porque si no después me olvido de todo lo que iba a poner xD. Bueno, hoy en honor a _luckycharms2812_ intentaré hace el fic mas largo. Yo quiero hacerlo mas largo! Pero no se me ocurre que mas poner. Buenuh, aki les viene:

"_Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenece; son todos propiedad de su autora, J.K.Rowling. Tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Crepúsculo, todos son propiedad de su creadora Stephanie Meyer". _

"_En lo mas profundo de mi alma"_

_Capitulo 7: Segundo día_

_Ahora el dolor se extendía por mi rostro. Me dolía la cabeza a montones, sentía que estaba a punto de reventar. Cerré los ojos con toda la fuerza que fui posible y percibí que alguien me levantaba en brazos y comenzaba a caminar. Unos segundos después sentí algo húmedo en mi piel que me dolió como si un millón de agujas se estuvieran clavando en mi piel. Fue horrible. Desesperante. Doloroso. Abrí lentamente mis ojos y vi como Carla me sonreía ampliamente mientras el agua de una cascada caía sobre nosotras dos. Le sonreí. Intenté decirle "gracias", pero nuevamente lo único que salió de mi fue un gemido y un grito atemorizador. _

HERMIONE'S POV

Abrí los ojos. Allí estaba él. La persona a la que yo mas amaba. Harry me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos mientras acariciaba lentamente mi mejilla. Me miré lentamente las manos. Estaban blancas, iguales a las de Edward y Carla. De mis ojos salían unas pequeñísimas lágrimas. Las únicas que quedaban en mi cuerpo. Le sonreí lentamente intentando convencerlo de que me encontraba bien. Pero nunca fui muy buena mintiendo. Los anteojos de Harry comenzaron a empañarse a causa de las lágrimas. Eso me hizo recordar al partido de Quiditch en que los anteojos de Harry no dejaban de empañarse por la lluvia. Me hubiera encantado realizar el hechizo _Impervius _otra vez solo por verlo sonreír. Me tomó la mano. Sentí su calidez en mi cuerpo, ahora frió.

Pasaron unos segundos donde lo miré. Me resulta gracioso saber que lo conozco desde que tengo once años y todavía lo miro a los ojos y siento que el corazón se sale de mi cuerpo. De repente recordé aquel día…

'_Mione, tenemos que hablar. Es importante_

'_¿Qué sucede, Harry?_

'_Ven, vamos a dar una vuelta. _

_Los jardines de Hogwarts estaban especiales hoy. Tal vez era solo porque estaba caminando con el amor de mi vida. Lástima que el aún no lo sabía. Estaba segura de que el no sentía lo mismo por mí. Había tantas chicas lindas que estaban detrás suyo todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo se iba a fijar el en mi? Justamente en mi, su mejor amiga. Harry me tomó la mano y me miró a los ojos. _

'_¿Sucede algo?' Se notaba que estaba nervioso._

'_Hermione, yo... m-me gustas. Y mucho._

_¿Qué? Oh. No, no, no, no y no, Esto debía ser un sueño. O una broma. No. Harry no es capaz de hacer ese tipo de bromas. Tan solo era un sueño. Un hermoso sueño. Eso creí hasta que sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Cerré los ojos con toda la fuerza que fui capaz para disfrutar ese momento. Sea un sueño o sea la realidad. _

'_Te amo' me sorprendí diciendo. ¡Eso no lo dije yo! ¿O si?_

_Harry sonrió y me volvió a besar. _

Ese recuerdo se esfumó cuando escuché unos gritos. Se escuchaban lejos, aunque cada vez eran más claros. Luego me di cuenta de que esos gritos eran míos. Abrí los ojos y vi como Carla sujetaba a Harry y se lo llevaba lejos de aquí. No quería que se lo llevaran. ¿Es que acaso nadie entendía que lo necesitaba a él?

- ¿Qué esta sucediendo, Carla?-. Preguntó Edward junto a mí.

- Es… es su corazón. Se está deteniendo.

Esas palabras me pusieron nerviosa. ¿Mi corazón se iba a detener? De repente sentí como si me faltara el aire, aunque hace un par de horas que deje de respirar. Una presión constante en el pecho, cada vez más fuerte. Edward me tomo entre brazos y me presionó contra su pecho. Sentía cada vez más dolor. Sentí como si mi corazón latiera mil veces por segundo. Y en un momento se detuvo y comenzó a latir lento, demasiado lento. No soy capaz de expresar el dolor que sentí en ese momento. Solo grité diez veces más fuerte de cómo lo había hecho antes. Esto era peor que la tortura. Era peor que todos los dolores que había sentido en toda mi vida juntos. Edward me tomó la mano y yo inconscientemente se la apreté, clavándole las uñas. El dolor era cada vez menos soportable. Me quemaba. Me ardía. Sentía que me rasgaban la piel con un cuchillo. Era una pesadilla, donde sentías en cada una de las células de tu cuerpo el dolor, pero nunca despertabas. De repente se escuchó una especie de chasquido. Abrí los ojos más de lo normal y dejé escapar una mezcla entre un gemido y un sollozo. Y no hubo mas latidos. Mi cuerpo se relajó en los brazos de Edward, incapaz de moverse. Por un momento no me preocupé, pero unos segundos después comencé a alarmarme. Mi cuerpo no respondía. Dirigí los ojos a los de Edward. El me miró inquisitivamente.

- ¿Qué sucede?-. Dijo acariciándome la mejilla.

Pensé con todas mis fuerzas '_No puedo moverme, no puedo moverme' _sabiendo que el iba a leer mi mente.

- Umm… ¿Carla?-. Preguntó Edward- ¿Es normal que…umm…Hermione no pueda mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo?

- No que yo sepa, cariño-. Respondió Carla preocupada, se notaba en su tranquila voz que estaba poniéndose nerviosa. Se acercó a mí, y me acaricio la mano-. ¿Sentiste eso?

Sabía que Edward estaba pendiente de mis pensamientos ahora, por lo que pensé en un claramente desesperado '_No'. _

- Dijo que no. Tranquila Hermione. Todo va a salir bien-. Mientras decía eso observé como sus brazos se movían alrededor de mi cintura. Mi cabeza cayó inerte sobre su hombro. No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos asi, pero reaccioné cuando sentí una especie de latidos en mis piernas y mis brazos. Me separé repentinamente de Edward. Se escuchaban dolorosos chasquidos por todo mi cuerpo. Recordé las vacaciones de verano de mi quinto año. Me había tropezado en las escaleras y fracturado toda la pierna derecha. Dos meses de tortura. Eso mismo sentía. Como si todos mis huesos se rompieran y se repararan en ese mismo instante. Cerré fuertemente los ojos mientras los chasquidos se seguían escuchando por todo el lugar.

- Relájate, cielo-. Susurró la maternal voz de Carla.

Lo último que recuerdo desde ese momento, fueron los ojos dorados de Edward mirándome con un dejo de preocupación.

HARRY'S POV.

_Me obligaron a quedarme sentado, con lágrimas en los ojos, intentando no escuchar como la persona que mas amaba en este mundo moría de sufrimiento. Como la persona a la que yo mas amaba abría paso a su nueva vida._

- Harry, ven un momento-. Volví de mis pensamientos y me asusté al ver que Edward aparecía de la nada junto a mí.

- ¿Qué pasa?-. Le pregunté de mala gana. Este vampiro no me caía de lo más bien.

- Está inconsciente, ven a verla un rato-. Le sonreí agradecido. Tal vez no era del todo malo. Pero igual seguía sin caerme bien.

Me acerqué a ella. Vi que no respiraba. En un momento me alarmé, pero luego recordé que los vampiros, no respiran. Vampiro. Esa palabra me dio escalofríos. Hermione será un vampiro. ¿Iba a dejarme después de esto? Seguro que se iría con Edward. No. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Hermione nunca haría eso. Ella no es de ese tipo de chica. ¿O sí? Basta Harry. Eso nunca va a pasar. Hermione te ama. Tú la amas. Esto no terminará solo por… Ya estoy diciendo idioteces. Hermione nunca podría estar conmigo mientras yo sea humano. No resistiría la tentación de morderme y… Eso. Eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Hermione me mordería y así podríamos estar juntos para siempre. No se porque, pero unas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas justo en el momento en que ella abrió los ojos. Le acaricié la mejilla lentamente. Tenía la piel fría, y no se amoldaba a la mía con el contacto. Era dura como una piedra. Le sonreí lentamente. Ella lo intentó. Pero unas minúsculas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Nunca fue buena mintiendo. Esta vez quería asegurarme de que se encontraba bien. Siempre lo hacía. Pero nunca le podía creer. No es que no confiara en ella, es solo que cuando algo afecta a Hermione es algo bastante grave, por asi decirlo. Mi vista se nublo por los malditos anteojos. Empezaban a empañarse. Que mas daba, Hermione estaba junto a mí. Eso era todo lo que los dos necesitábamos. Repentinamente Hermione cayó en una especie de trance. Solo miraba mis ojos, como si estuviera recordando algo. Estuvo un momento asi mientras que yo intentaba hacer que volviera en si. A continuación Hermione comienza a gemir, y dos segundos más tardes empieza a gritar. Intenté calmarla, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Carla me agarro por el brazo y me llevó lejos de allí. Junto con Sirius y Lupin. Sirius se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Nos separamos cuando escuchamos el peor grito de toda la historia. Le pegué una patada al árbol que tenía mas cerca. Hermione se apoyo en el hombro de Edward mientras el la rodeaba con sus brazos y le acariciaba la mejilla. Yo tendría que estar en el lugar de Edward. En el momento en el que me senté en un tronco, se empezaron a escuchar chasquidos por todo el lugar.

Continuara….

Perdon (

No puedo hacerlo mas largo. No se me ocurre nada!! Perdón de nuevo (

Me tengo que ir ya…. Solo me quede para subir el fic. Tengo turno con el odontologo en un rato y no llego XD

Beso0os

Bonchi )


	8. Tercer dia

Holaaa:

Perdón que haya tardado tanto otra vez, es que… (Acá viene la excusa jeje) yo quería mas reviews… pero nunca llegaron xD. Bueno… espero q les guste el último capitulo de la transformación de Hermione: O

"_Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenece; son todos propiedad de su autora, J.K.Rowling. Tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Crepúsculo, todos son propiedad de su creadora Stephanie Meyer". _

"_En lo mas profundo de mi alma"_

_Capitulo 8: Tercer día_

HERMIONE'S POV

_Lo último que recuerdo desde ese momento, fueron los ojos dorados de Edward mirándome con un dejo de preocupación. _

Desperté sobresaltada al sentir el contacto de algo húmedo en mi piel. Estaba nuevamente en brazos de Edward. El me corría un mechón de cabello mojado del rostro. El agua de la cascada caía sobre nosotros, y por primera vez en un par de días me sentía bien. Pero todo el mundo sabe que nada es para siempre. Empecé a sentir calambres en cada músculo de mi cuerpo. Edward salió del agua a súper velocidad y se sentó en el árbol sin dejar de aprisionarme en sus brazos. Yo apenas podía mover mi cuerpo. El dolor y el cansancio se juntaban formando una extraña sensación en mi cuerpo. Desde hace un par de horas que sentía un líquido amargo en mi boca, pero no sabia que era. Me sentía extraña. Respiré profundamente y percibí miles de olores que nunca antes había sentido. Olores dulces, amargos, salados y… ¿De dónde provenía ese olor? Ese líquido extraño se acumuló en mi boca. Me di vuelta y solo vi un pequeño conejito saltando. Tuve el impulso de lanzarme contra el y matarlo. Pero los brazos de Edward me sujetaron más fuerte impidiéndome escapar. Me sobresalte al darme cuenta de que Harry no estaba. Comencé a buscarlo frenéticamente por el claro, pero no había nadie. Solo Edward y yo. Tampoco estaba Carla. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo a Edward el ya estaba respondiendo.

- Carla los está llevando a la montaña. Dijeron algo sobre un Horrocruxe de Voldemort que debían destruir.

- Tengo que ayudarlos. Por algo vine aquí con ellos ¿no?

Suspiró y bajo la mirada. Me pregunté si podía volver a usar mi magia luego de esto. De repente recordé la pregunta que quería hacerle a Edward…

- Umm… ¿Edward?

- ¿Si?-. Seguro que ya sabía lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero bueno, me gustaba que por lo menos pregunte que necesitaba.

- ¿Tu eras… bueno… eras un mago?

- Pensé que nunca me lo preguntarías. Si, era. Y lo que se que no esperas que diga es que…aun lo soy.

Me quedé petrificada. Podría seguir haciendo magia luego de esto. Pero… ¿con varita? Edward respondió automáticamente a mi pregunta. Del bolsillo de su chaqueta sacó una varita y la agitó en el aire. Pude ver como una pequeña roca venía hacia nosotros y aterrizaba lentamente en su mano.

- Genial-. Dije antes de contraerme de dolor. Mis dientes comenzaron a castañear. Apretaba mis puños con toda la fuerza que era capaz. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba. No por el frío, si no por el dolor y las contracciones que sentía. Edward puso mi cabeza sobre su pecho y la presionó. Aquel movimiento me calmó. No dejaba de sentir el dolor del fuego quemándome, pero ahora era más soportable. Me relajé en sus brazos. Comenzó a tararear una canción que no reconocí. Ignoré el dolor, ignoré la sed que sentía e ignoré lo que me estaba pasando. Tan solo me dejé llevar por aquella melodía. Era relajante. Me recordó a las canciones que tocaba mi madre en el piano cuando no quería dormir. Una fuerte puntada llego a mi sien y mi cabeza cayo en los brazos de Edward, perdiendo el conocimiento.

EDWARD'S POV

En el momento en que su sangre toco mis labios me di cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo. No pude detenerme aunque lo hubiera deseado con todo mí ser. Solo dejé de aquel líquido en mi boca cuando Hermione dejó escapar un grito. Me miraba con ojos suplicantes. Creo que eso fue lo que me hizo volver en si. La recorrí con la mirada. Una fina gota de sangre brotó de su cuello.

- Oh no. Oh no. ¿Qué he hecho? Hermione, por favor, dime algo.- Dije en vano. Sabía que ya era tarde. La había matado. O algo peor. Se estaba convirtiendo.- Vamos… dime algo. Lo que sea.

Vi como Hermione pestañaba e inhalaba aire para decir algo. Pero fue como si las palabras fueran intercambiadas por un grito que rompió el silencio del bosque. La tome en brazos y comencé a correr. La llevaría con Carla. Carlisle la había encontrado al borde de la muerte cuando se quiso suicidar por la perdida de su esposo y su único hijo. Ahora eran pareja y vivíamos los tres juntos en un pequeño pueblo al sur de Argentina. Siempre hacia frío y la gente no acostumbraba a salir de sus casas. La zona estaba poblada de animales, por lo que no había problema en que nos alimentemos. Carla era como una madre para mí. Siempre estaba cuando la necesitaba. Esta vez se había ofrecido a venir conmigo a Escocia. Dijo que se moría de ganas de conocer el lugar. Y al parecer le había encantado. Me sentí culpable por arruinarle el viaje de esta forma. Llevándole a una neófita. Un vampiro recién convertido. Genial. Llegué al claro donde siempre nos alojábamos y allí estaba ella. Sentada delicadamente sobre la rama de un árbol observando la cascada. Se dio vuelta y me sonrío, pero al ver a quien traía en brazos sus ojos se abrieron y en un segundo la tenía al lado mío.

- Oh cariño. ¿Qué pasó? -. Preguntó tiernamente. Es demasiado comprensiva. Debería gritarme por lo que había hecho.

- Carla. Nunca quise hacerlo. Fue un accidente. Ella tropezó y sangró y yo no…

- Tranquilo Edward. Ya esta. Ahora debemos ocuparnos de…

- Hermione. Se llama Hermione.

Carla la sujeto y se sentó junto a ella en la raíz del árbol gigante.

- Carla… ¿Será una de las nuestras?-. Hermione comenzó a moverse y algo dentro mio estaba apunto de explotar. Había acabado con la vida de una humana, y eso no me lo iba a perdonar. Me apresuré a tomarla en brazos para que no intente salir corriendo al despertar.

- Me temo que si… No te preocupes, cariño. Todo va a estar bien-. Hermione abrió repentinamente los ojos y miró fijamente a Carla. Luego su vista se dirigió hacia mí.

- Edward-. Susurró Hermione-. ¿Qué está pasando?

- Lo siento tanto-. No fui capaz de decirle lo que estaba pasando. Soy un cobarde. Apenas tengo el valor para decirle lo siento. Al parecer es lo único que puedo decir en este momento-. Hermione… tu…yo… lo siento.

Su mirada se perdió. Pude ver como miles de imágenes se proyectaban en su mente. Como la sangre corría por su cuello. Todo. Me estremecí. Era un monstruo.

Hermione se retorcía una y otra vez en mis brazos. Pude ver otras imágenes reflejadas en su mente. Harry. Estaba pensando en Harry. Nunca me imaginé que era Harry Potter a quien se estaba refiriendo. Me di cuenta porque ella estaba pensando en el. Supuestamente debían encontrarse en el claro de la montaña dentro de poco, pero Harry no sabía que ella estaba aquí conmigo. Carla acarició a Hermione y dijo algo que la tranquilice mientras yo la dejaba en sus brazos.

-No te preocupes por Harry. De eso me ocupo yo-. Dije antes de salir corriendo del lugar y dirigirme al bosque.

Comencé a correr, no muy rápido porque sabia que ellos no estaban muy lejos. Me detuve cuando escuché una voz.

- Oh… ¡Qué bien! Ahora solo falta que nos queme el pelo para que nuestro viaje este completo-. Dijo una voz masculina de un hombre adulto. Me acerqué un poco más, casi lo suficiente para que pudieran verme-. ¿Estas preocupado por no poder derrotar a la bestia Harry?

Si. Definitivamente eran los que estaba buscando. Sirius era el que le había hablado a Harry y Remus debía ser el otro. Vaya grupo, no parecían durar ni cinco minutos en una batalla sin resultar heridos. Me acerqué más y me puse a unos metros detrás de ellos para hablarles.

- No es eso. Tengo el presentimiento de que no estamos solos-. Que chico más inteligente. De verdad.

- Todos la tenemos Harry. No es una nueva noticia.

- No es ESA sensación que sentimos al entrar al bosque. Es algo… como si una persona o alguien humano…-. ¿Es que persona y humano no son la misma cosa? El chico Potter es mas inteligente de lo que parece-…estuviese con nosotros.

- ¿Te refieres a mí?-. Ya me cansé de pasar desapercibido. Tenían que saber que estaba ahí.

- ¿Qué quieres?-. Preguntó Remus. Al parecer creían que los iba a lastimar. Pero para su sorpresa vengo a decirles "_Felicitaciones. Su mejor amiga será un vampiro en menos de tres días". _

_- _No vengo a lastimarlos-. Intenté decir esto lo más lento posible. Yo sabía que si los nervios me controlaban empezaría a hablar demasiado rápido y nadie podría entenderme. Siempre me pasaba-. Tan solo quiero decirles que… yo se donde esta Hermione.

- No me digas que…-. Por la mente de Harry se cruzaron miles de imágenes de Hermione pálida, con dos finas líneas de sangre cayendo por sus labios. Apretó sus puños para pegarme. Me daba gracia de tan solo pensarlo. Harry me pegaba y se fracturaba todos los huesos desde los dedos hasta el hombro. Fue tiempo de decirles lo que había pasado, me creyeran o no.

- Fue un accidente. Estaba haciéndole compañía, se cayó y se lastimó un poco el pie. No pude resistir el olor de su sangre y antes de que pudiera huir o hacer algo ya la había mordido-. Esas fueron las palabras más estúpidas que dije en toda mi vida. ¿No pude resistir el olor de su sangre? Soy un desastre cuando estoy nervioso. Lo admito.

Al principio me miraron con una expresión de "_No te entendimos nada"_. Pero luego reaccionaron.

- L-la mordiste-. Resumió Harry en dos palabras. Nadie quería creer lo que estaba pasando.

Golpeé con demasiada fuerza el árbol más cercano. Este cayó sobre otro árbol, y asi sucesivamente hasta que cinco árboles del lugar cayeran provocando un gran estruendo. Lo ignoré.

- ¡Ya lo se! -. Grité. A este ritmo Carla pensaría que los estoy matando-. Es mi amiga y…

- ¿Disculpa?-. ¿Es que acaso Harry estaba celoso de que estuve unas horas con Hermione mientras el estaba con estos dos… viejos?- ¿Tu amiga? ¿Qué estabas haciendo con ella en el bosque?

- Estaba sola, necesitaba compañía. Bueno, me crucé con ella y la acompañe. Hasta que tropezó, y su pierna sangró-. Umm, creo que dije eso demasiado rápido… de nuevo.

Escuchamos un gritó desgarrador. Estaba seguro de que era de Hermione. Harry escuchó el grito y se quiso abalanzar sobre mí, pero Sirius lo sostuvo.

- Dinos cual es tu nombre-. Exigió saber Remus. Me había dado cuenta de algo. Un olor poco agradable provenía de el. _Hombre lobo…_ Genial.

- Edward. Edward Cullen. Los puedo llevar con Hermione pero… se esta transformando, será peligroso.

- No importa. Solo llévanos con ella-. Dijo apresuradamente Sirius.

Los conduje por entre los árboles, no estábamos muy lejos, tan solo un par de kilómetros. Pero el bosque engañaba a quienes no lo conocían. Todo estaba mas cerca de lo que parecía. Llegamos al claro y vimos a Carla sentada junto a Hermione en el gran árbol. Harry intentó acercarse a Hermione, pero se lo impedí tomándolo suavemente del brazo.

- Es muy peligroso que te acerques. Sus músculos se están desarrollando y podría matarte con el primer movimiento que haga-. Y era la verdad. Un neófito era más peligroso aun que un vampiro adulto.

Harry se quedó sentado en un rincón mirando a Hermione. Era una imagen horrible que podía romperle el corazón a cualquiera.

HERMIONE'S POV

El dolor había cesado casi por completo. Solo quedaba un resto de quemazón en mi cuerpo. Estaba cansada, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba me sentía mas fuerte. Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con esos ojos dorados que me habían cuidado los últimos tres días. La luna se alzaba en la parte más alta del cielo, y a pesar de que todo estaba oscuro, podía detectar cada detalle a la perfección. Mi vista había cambiado. Podía ver cada detalle de la naturaleza. Escuché un crujir de ramas al lado mio. Me di vuelta, pero lo único que vi fue un pequeño pájaro a unos veinte metros sobre un árbol.

- Buenas noches-. Susurro Edward apenas moviendo sus labios. Pero pude escucharlo perfectamente casi como si lo hubiera gritado.

Me intenté levantar rápidamente, pero descubrí que aun me dolía cada una de mis extremidades.

- Tranquila. Debes descansar un poco. Seguramente estas muy cansada.

Asentí y me senté al lado suyo. Intenté acomodar mis pensamientos. Los últimos tres días estuve hecha un lio y ni siquiera pude acordarme para qué demonios habíamos venido aquí.

- Hermione…debemos hablar-. Dijo de repente Edward.

-¿Qué sucede?-. Pregunté alegremente.

- Sabes que… después de esto, no podrás estar mas con Harry hasta que controles tu sed. No más Hogwarts, no podrás ver a tus padres.

Hubiera sido peor que me hubiera pegado una bofetada. Nunca había pensado en eso. Todos mis sueños en donde mis amigos, mi familia y todas las personas que me querían me dejaban sola se estaban volviendo realidad. Nunca pensé que este día llegaría. Creí que Harry estaría conmigo por siempre. Que por lo menos podría sentir sus labios por última vez antes de decirle adiós. Ron… ni siquiera me despedí de el. No podría abrazarlo nunca más. No volveríamos a discutir sobre como se pronunciaba un hechizo o quien tenía razón. Y luego pensé en mis padres. Ellos que me cuidaron hasta ahora aun sabiendo que yo no era su hija, si no hija del mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos. Que sorpresa aquella. Una noche Dumbledore nos llamó a mi y a Harry a su despacho. Parecía que necesitábamos hablar de algo muy delicado y difícil.

_- Harry. Hermione. Necesitamos hablar. Es sobre lo que hablamos el otro día Hermione. Nuestras hipótesis fueron ciertamente… correctas-. Dijo tranquilamente Dumbledore mientras tamborileaba sus dedos sobre un libro viejo y gastado. _

_- Es decir que… yo… ¿él es mi padre?-. Sentí como estaba empezando a perder el control de mi cuerpo al igual que Harry. Se puso tenso y me tomó la mano con demasiada fuerza. _

_- Lo siento, Hermione. Creo que será mejor que le digan a Ron. Tiene el derecho de saber lo que esta sucediendo. _

_- Si, no se preocupe, profesor. Se lo diremos-. Dijo mi amigo consciente de que yo no podía decir ni una sola palabra. Estaba segura que esto cambiaría nuestra amistad por siempre. Aun fuera del despacho de Dumbledore, no podía creer que era la hija de Lord Voldemort. La persona que dejó sin padres a mi mejor amigo y que le hizo la vida tan imposible. Entendería si no vuelve a hablarme nunca más. _

_Estábamos por entrar en el retrato de la dama gorda, pero Harry me retuvo. Estaba segura de que me iba a decir que nuestra amistad se acababa aquí y un sermón sobre lo que el sentía y que sus sentimientos estaban muy confusos y que necesitaba tiempo a solas y bueno, esas cosas. Pero no. Me tomo la mano y se acercó a mi. Sus labios estaban cada vez más cerca de los míos hasta que se tocaron. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo y de repente me olvide de todo lo que ocurría dentro de esa burbuja que nos contenía a Harry y a mí. Me dejé llevar y deje que la realidad volara muy lejos de nosotros dos. _

Eso nunca más volvería a pasar. Nunca más. No lo volvería a besar… nunca más. Una eternidad sin Harry, ni Ron, ni mis padres… Mi vista se perdió a lo lejos, deje de escuchar lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. Los gritos de Edward llamando mi nombre dejaron de tener sentido y llegaron a ser un insoportable zumbido en ese silencio atroz. Dejé que esas palabras retumbaran en mi mente hasta que dejaran de tener un significado para mí. Nunca mas… _Nunca mas… Nunca…_

Continuaraa

Son las 12 de la noche y me tengo que ir a dormir si mañana quiero poder salir de la cama para ir al gimnasio. Jaja. Besoos

Espero que les guste este capitulo… creo que es bastante largo… -

Bonchi


	9. Chapter 9

Holaaa:

Me sacaron la compu!!! La tuvieron que llevar al técnico por algo que le hizo mi vieja. Que lio. Ojala sepan perdonarme.

"_Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenece; son todos propiedad de su autora, J.K.Rowling. Tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Crepúsculo, todos son propiedad de su creadora Stephanie Meyer". _

"_En lo mas profundo de mi alma"_

_Capitulo 9: _

HERMIONE'S POV

_Eso nunca más volvería a pasar. Nunca más. No lo volvería a besar… nunca más. Una eternidad sin Harry, ni Ron, ni mis padres… Mi vista se perdió a lo lejos, deje de escuchar lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. Los gritos de Edward llamando mi nombre dejaron de tener sentido y llegaron a ser un insoportable zumbido en ese silencio atroz. Dejé que esas palabras retumbaran en mi mente hasta que dejaran de tener un significado para mí. Nunca mas… Nunca mas… Nunca…_

Miré a mi presa fijamente. Aun no era consciente de que estaba por acabar con la vida de un pobre ciervo adulto. Moví mis piernas con más rapidez y en un instante estuve mordiendo su cuello. Aquel líquido caliente se detuvo en mi boca y bajo por mi garganta. Tenía un sabor dulce, pero a la vez era amargo. Simplemente delicioso.

Cuando acabe, miré a los ojos a aquel pobre ciervo. Estaban inexpresivos, sin vida. Edward puso su mano en mi hombro.

- Es la tercera vez que pasa esta semana, Mione.

- Lo se, es que aun me resulta difícil pensar que estoy acabando con la vida de un simple animal. Me siento una asesina- Edward me abrazó, como lo había hecho la primera y la segunda vez que dije eso.

Recién había pasado un mes desde que me había vuelto vampiro, y ya me quería morir. No porque Edward o Carla eran malos conmigo; no porque debía alimentarme de animales; si no porque no vería a Harry.

Según Carla, habían encontrado el Horrocrux. Nos contó sobre que trataba, pero creo que no lo escuché bien. Estaba demasiado sumida en mis pensamientos. Desde que Harry se había ido de aquí sin decirme adiós, no había vuelto a ser la misma. Todas las mañanas corría entre los árboles del bosque y practicaba. Mi poder era un tanto peculiar. Podía controlar a las personas a mi voluntad. Algo asi como el hechizo Imperios, pero mucho mas eficaz. No necesitaba una varita y las personas no podían resistirse por más que lo desearan y supieran que estaba pasando. Por supuesto no lo utilizaba para el mal, es tan solo que no se me ocurre ninguna forma de que este poder sea beneficioso. ¿A quién le parecía una buena acción controlar a las personas? Aún me resultaba un poco indecente e injusto.

Edward me había presentado a Carlisle un fin de semana. Me habían ofrecido quedarme con ellos, por lo menos un tiempo hasta que me adaptara a mi vida, pero dije que necesitaba pensarlo. Por ahora me dignaría a encontrar la forma de quitarme la vida apenas Harry acabara con la suya. Esperaría lo que fuera necesario.

Continuara…

Ya se que es corto, pero quiero dejarlo asi para que el próximo capitulo tenga un impacto, por asi decirlo, mas grande. Ojala les guste y me dejen un comentario. No es mucho pedir. Por favor, solo presionen ¡Go! Y pongan una carita feliz si les gusta y una triste si no. No les tomará menos de diez segundos. Me encantaría saber su opinión.

Besos

Bonchi


	10. Impulso

Me desperté sudando

He escuchado como el lo derrotó. La mayoría son solo rumores estúpidos. Pero ninguna persona sabe como mi Harry derrotó al señor tenebroso. Nadie sabe lo que pasó con el luego de eso. Nadie sabe como lo hizo. Nadie sabe nada. Solo yo. Harry nunca estuvo solo cuando tuvo que acabar con su vida. Sorprendentemente los mortífagos comenzaron a asesinarse entre si, hasta que ninguno quedó y el tuvo el camino libre. Y también fue muy raro enterarse de que el señor de las tinieblas arrojó su varita y levantó sus manos en el momento en que Harry levantó su muñeca para asesinarlo. Realmente asombroso. Me sorprende que haya matado a mi padre biológico. ¿Suena loco no creen?

Nadie sabe donde esta el ahora porque esta en un lugar apartado. Este último mes vino a visitarme todos los días cuando se enteró de que aun, después de siete años, vivía en el mismo bosque.

- Te encontré- Dijo a mis espaldas.

- Yo ya te había encontrado desde hace una hora, tonto. Hace un mes que recorres este bosque y aun te pierdes. Eres asombroso- Los dos nos reímos juntos, en perfecta armonía.

- ¿Has pensado lo que hablamos?

No le respondí mientras mi sonrisa se borró inmediatamente. Si. Si que lo había pensado. Un día de total felicidad a Harry se le ocurre decirme: "Quiero estar contigo para toda la eternidad". Me quedé plantada cuando lo dijo. No quería que el fuera vampiro. No iba a condenar a alguien a esta tortura. No iba a condenarlo a lo que me habían condenado a mí, por más que hubiera sido un accidente.

Tarde seis años completos para poder controlar mi sed por completo. Fui un monstruo descomunal, peor gracias a Edward, Esme y Carlisle, pude controlarla. Trabajando día y noche para volver a encontrarme con mi amado.

- Te extrañé- Musité bajando del árbol.

- Oh, vamos. Tan solo fueron doce horas.

- Te extrañé todos estos años. No sabes lo que fue. Durante unos malditos siete años las palabras "nunca mas" retumbaban en mi cabeza.

Rió entre dientes y me besó con cuidado. El sabía que podía romperle el cuello en el más mínimo intento de pasión. A pesar de todo eso, el siempre lo intentaba con la intención de quedar al borde de la muerte y que yo lo convierta en vampiro. Pero hay muchas razones por las cuales no podría hacerlo. Una ya la dije antes, no iba a condenarlo a esto. Otra era porque no tendría el control suficiente para detenerme en el momento en que tendría que detenerme. Podría acabar bebiéndome toda su sangre antes de poder detenerme. Era peligroso…o mejor dicho, yo era peligrosa.

Habría acabo con la vida de pocos humanos sin no hubiera sido por Edward estuvo ahí para protegerme, pero si el no hubiese estado, había devastado miles y miles de ciudades en muy poco tiempo. Y cuando digo que es muy poco tiempo, lo es.

Hubo veces que ni siquiera podía controlar mi poder y cuando volvía en si, me encontraba con que la pacífica Carla intentaba matara a Edward con sus colmillos. Y muchas veces en las que eso sucedía, yo escapaba. Me iba lejos para que nadie me encontrara y pasaba meses y meses sin alimentarme. Y nunca tuve la oportunidad de alimentarme pues huía a sitios desabitados, donde ni las personas ni los animales iban. Hubo una vez que Edward me encontró luego de cuatro meses, desahuciada. Caminando lentamente en busca de un sitio para morir. Fue difícil recuperarme esa vez; pero, por desgracia, sobreviví. Y aquí estoy, seis años después. Con el amor de mi vida, dispuesta a quitarme la existencia en el momento en que le arrebaten la suya.

- ¿En que piensas?- Dijo Harry quitándome de mis pensamientos.

- En cuanto te extrañaba.

- Ya lo dije, no paso mucho tiempo, linda.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? Tal vez… podamos salir del bosque. Mientras no vallamos a un hospital o algún lugar donde halla sangre no hay problema- Sonreí abiertamente, mostrando mis blancos y perfectos dientes.

- ¿Estás segura?-. Lo pensé bien. Suspiré.

- No, no lo estoy.

- ¿Y si vamos a la cascada? Me encanta ese lugar- El siempre tan preocupado intentando que yo me sienta cómoda.

Mientras hablábamos, el ya se había subido a mi espalda y yo corría por el bosque. Atravesaba arboles y matas. Harry ya se había acostumbrado a esta forma de viaje, y a pesar de que podíamos aparecernos, era mucho mas divertido hacerlo asi.

Hace un par de días habíamos descubierto que detrás del salto de agua, había una especie de cueva. Era un lugar precioso y pasábamos allí la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque lo que mas me gustaba es que era un lugar tranquilo y secreto. Nadie nos encontraría. Bueno, la única persona que podría encontrarnos sería Edward, que puede escuchar nuestros pensamientos, pero sabía que no lo haría.

- ¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo?- Preguntó Harry después de un rato.

- ¿Por qué quieres tu hacerlo?- Le convenía a Harry que no me enojara. El seguirá siendo humano, y cuando deje de vivir, lo mismo haré yo. Ya sabía que haría. Usaría mi poder para obligar a que alguien acabe conmigo. Y nadie podría evitarlo.

- Oh, Hermione, por favor. Eres inteligente, úsalo para algo. Quiero estar contigo por siempre. ¿Es que eso no te alcanza? ¿O es que acaso no me amas?

- Da la casualidad de que te amo tanto, Harry, que no puedo matarte- Dije secamente, pero luego me ablandé un poco-. No puedo hacerte esto.

- Bueno, no eres el único vampiro que conozco. Puedo pedirle a alguien. Sabes que Lupin tiene un amigo…

Harry dio en el blanco. Golpee mi cabeza contra la pared de rocas que tenía a mis espaldas, pero algo comenzó a crujir. Ya sabía lo que se venía, asi que agarré apresuradamente a Harry y salí corriendo hacia el gran árbol. Llegamos para presenciar como nuestro sitio se derrumbaba… por mi culpa.

- Lo siento- Titubeé dejándolo en el suelo.

- Descuida, amor. Luego se repara… ya sabes, no es la primera vez que pasa.

- De veras, soy una estúpida.

- Oh claro que no. Juntos lo repararemos. Tardaremos un poco, pero lo vamos a hacer.

Sonrió sinceramente y yo le di un suave beso.

- Oh, genial. Me tengo que ir, Herms. Lo siento.

- Cierto, lo había olvidado. No llegues tarde a la cena, y mándale mis saludos a Ron y a los demás ¿Quieres? Tal vez me pase contigo uno de estos días para saludar. Hace unas cuantas semanas que no ayudo a Charlie con los dragones.

- Claro que si.

- Te amo.

- Yo más.

Dio media vuelta y desapareció.

- De seguro soy la vampiro más estúpida de todos los tiempos- Murmuré apoyándome suavemente contra el árbol. Comencé a sentir una quemazón que conocía muy bien. Sed. No tenía muchas ganas de cazar, asi que controle a algun animal que estaba por la zona para que se acercara a mí.

Las ramas se movieron a mis espaldas, y por mi hombro se asomó la cabeza de un hipogrifo. Genial. Aunque preferiría una arpía. Era demasiado perverso alimentarse de su sangre, pero era la única que me mantenía saciada durante un tiempo.

Clavé mis colmillos en su cuello y deje que ese liquido llene mi ser. Desde que Harry había vuelto a mi, no podía dejar de alimentarme continuamente. Su sangre era demasiado atrayente para mí y la sed no dejaba de estar ahí… molestándome.

Extrañaba mi otra vida, mis errores, mis caídas por la escalera. Ya casi había olvidado como era tener la sensación del calor en mi cuerpo, como se sentía el contacto de otras personas. Mi piel era mas dura que el mármol y con cualquier brusco movimiento que hiciera podía romper todo a mi paso. En cambio, cuando yo era humana, hacia un brusco movimiento y era yo la que terminaba "rota". Me paré y miré con tristeza las rocas caídas. Estaban apiladas de tal forma que la caída de agua se veía interrumpida. Harry había dicho que juntos lo arreglaríamos, pero que demonios. Yo era un vampiro. Mi fuerza era cien veces mayor que la de cien hombres. O quien sabe, tal vez más. Ingresé por una grieta al interior de la cueva. La mayor parte estaba destruida, y las ranuras en el techo me indicaron que debía ser cuidadosa si no quería acabar sepultada entre las rocas. El sonido de mis pasos retumbaba contra las paredes, un paso en falso y tendría que romper la montaña en dos para poder salir. Me subí lentamente a una roca y todo crujió amenazadoramente. Pequeñas piedras cayeron en mi cabeza, seguidas por una más grande, mucho más grande. A pesar de que la piedra no me hizo mucho daño, sentí dolor. E instintivamente me arrodille presionando mi coronilla. La cueva comenzó a temblar y de un momento a otro todo se derrumbo.

- ¿Hermione? ¡Hermione… háblame!

Había alguien mas afuera. Parecía un hombre. ¿Harry? No… es imposible. Harry estaba con Ron. Edward. Era el, podía estar segura. Tenía una pila de rocas sobre mi torso y algunas costillas rotas. No podía quitármelas de encima.

- Por favor, Edward. Dame una mano con esto.-Gemí. El dolor que sentía cuando movía mis brazos para intentar quitarme estos pesos de encima era horrible. En las rocas caídas proyectaban la fugaz sombra de Edward, que en cinco segundos ya estaba junto a mí, liberándome. Me tomó en brazos y me sacó sin esfuerzos del lugar.

- Déjame ver eso.

- No, no. Ya esta. Mira.

El dolor había desaparecido, pero había rasgado mi remera preferida. Saqué mi varita y murmuré _"Reparo"_. Una especie de pequeño remolino de aire salio de un extremo y rodeo mi blusa, para luego desaparecer.

- Como nueva.

Levante la mirada y me encontré con los ojos de Edward. Tenía una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro y le había agarrado un tic nervioso en el cuello. Lo mire inquisitivamente, pero el esquivo mi expresión.

- ¿Tengo algo?

Negó suavemente… pero luego asintió. Me harte. Usé mi poder para saber lo que pasaba por su mente en este momento. Averiguarlo a mi manera.

- Dime lo que piensas, Edward.- Eso era todo.

- Eres tan hermosa.

Mi boca se abrió suavemente y una expresión tonta se formo en mi rostro. El acercó su rostro al mio con un movimiento brusco, pero luego lo alejo. Intenté alejarme un poco, ya sabía que era lo que se avecinaba, pero me tomó suavemente las manos y tiró de ellas de tal forma que mis labios se apoyaron sobre los suyos. Comenzó a besarme, mientras yo intentaba resistirme… sin muchas intenciones de separarme.

- Esto… esta mal.

- Lo se, Mione. No soy de hacer… este tipo de cosas. Pero… te amo. Te amo.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y dejé que mi cuerpo tuviera control por sobre mi mente. Mis labios se movían con pasión al sentir como sus caricias recorrían mi cintura. Sentía como los gemidos escapaban de mi boca con cada beso que daba en mi cuello. Lo tomé por el cabello y lo besé con pasión.

- Por favor, dime que lo que hicimos fue solo un sueño- Dije unos cinco minutos después, separándome bruscamente de el.

- Nosotros no soñamos, Hermione.

- Entonces mátame. De alguna forma. No puedo creer que sea…

- Es mi culpa… yo no debí besarte, Mione. Eres mi mejor amiga, Harry es tu novio. Yo… lo siento tanto.

Lo miré a los ojos y lo abracé. Negué con la cabeza murmurando un "_No fue tu culpa"_ y me fui del lugar. Definitivamente no era culpa de Edward, era solo mía. Yo sabía que dentro mio sentía algo mas por el. Esta vez dejé que mis emociones se descontrolaran, para que mis poderes hicieran el resto.

Caminé por el bosque. No tenía ganas de correr ni de ver como los alrededores se tornaban borrosos. No había nada más que hacer en este momento. Ya no sentía lo mismo por Harry. Lo amaba, claro que si, pero no lo suficiente. Pero ahora con respecto a todo eso, yo ya había tomado una desición.

Supongo que este es el ultimo capitulo. Pero NO... tranquilos, voy a escribir el prologo. Esto no termina aca. Pero para el proximo capitulo preparen una cajita de pañuelos. Estoy 90 por ciento segura de que va a ser triste, muy triste.


End file.
